kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rai'un Unit
The ' Rai'un Unit' is a personal 2000-man elite unit led by Gyou’un. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Before the start of the 13th day of the Battle at Shukai Plains, the Zhao Left Wing generals received instructions from Ri Boku himself, who had devised a battle plan where Gyou'un would led the Rai'un in a surprise charge through Gyoku Hou's headquarters in order to collect the head of their leader, the young spearmaster Ou Hon. The success of the plan would involve a crazy amount of coordination between Zhao's Left Wing commanders. The first phase of the plan took root when Chou Ga Ryuu personally took the field to attack the Gyoku Hou Unit's right flank. In response to Chou Ga Ryuu's move, Ou Hon ordered his adjutant, Ban You, to take 400 of their mounted spearmen and reinforce the flank - but that also meant Ou Hon's position would be weakened for as long as that situation persisted. Gyou'un started the second phase of the plan by abandoning the fight against the Hi Shin Unit and taking 300 strong of the Rai'un behind Ba Nan Ji central army and straight for the Gyoku Hou's positions on the other side of the battlefield. However, that maneuver would not have escaped the notice of the Qin army if it wasn't for the timely intervention of the Gaku Ei troops, that springed the third movement of Riboku's strategy by leaving the central battlefield to attack the Hi Shin Unit flank just as Gyou'un began moving with the Rai'un - thus allowing them to pass behind the Gaku Ei forces and the entire Ba Nan Ji army, reaching the Gyoku Hou's battlefield. The plan was executed flawlessly and gave the opportunity the Rai'un needed to shine in the field of battle. The 300 cavalry men led by Gyou'un could well have been the strongest soldiers in the entire Shukai Plains, and they struck the unsuspecting Gyoku Hou's defenses with savage brutality, easily getting pass their first line of defense. Once they broke through, however, they were met by Kan Jou's squad who was able to match their strength and lock most of the Rai'un horsemen in a brutal slugfest. Using the confusion created by that pitched battle, Gyou'un and a few dozen cavalrymen moved in an arc around the carnage, delicately navigating through the gaps between the incoming reinforcements to finally reach Ou Hon's headquarters. Among these few dozen cavalrymen guided by Gyou'un were the powerful Ten Spears - the ten best warriors out of the already elite Rai'un cavalry. Needless to say that these men made short work of the Gyoku Hou's HQ defenders, and could only be stopped by Ou Hon's bodyguards themselves - at least until Gyou'un took his glaive of nightmares to the fight and slaughtered them as well. To take down Ou Hon, however, would be an entire different matter, but the Rai'un was more than prepared. Long ago Gyou'un and his deceased master Rin Shou Jo had developed a tactic called the Raigoku in order to take down the Six Great Generals of Qin, and although they were never able to apply such a tactic against the Qin Six, several other generals have fallen to it, and now would be Ou Hon's turn. Thus, Gyou'un and his Ten Spears quickly surrounded the leader of the Gyoku Hou and began attacking him from all sides while keeping him isolated from his own soldiers. Realizing all but too late that his master was in danger, adjutant Ban You tried to gather 300 cavalry to Ou Hon's aid, but was blocked by Chou Ga Ryuu himself, who predicted his movements and positioned his men to negate reinforcements to the Gyoku Hou's headquarters. Meanwhile Kan Jou's unit and the rest of the Rai'un abandoned the fight for the left flank and ran over to join the fray at the headquarters, where Ou Hon was fighting for his life. The encirclement around Ou Hon was only broken when Kan Jou and the leader of the Gyoku Hou joined their forces in a desperate effort to break the Ten Spears' barrage, by attacking a single point of the Raigoku simultaneously from the inside and the outside. This tactic proved successful, but Kan Jou had to use his own body as a shield against Gyou'un onslaught while urging Ou Hon to flee and save himself. The leader of the Gyoku Hou would have none of it, and stubbornly charged back against the leader of the Rai'un for the sake of his subordinate's life, throwing himself back at the Raigoku. Before the Rai'un could complete the encirclement once again, Ou Hon ordered the heavyweight brothers Shou Taku and Kyuu Kou to guard his sides while he would deal with Gyou'un. A brief duel occurred where Ou Hon was able to thrust his spear through his opponent dominant arm, but as he was preparing to deal the killing stroke, Gyou'un surprised him with a massive blow to the face, breaking Ou Hon's spear in half while it was used to block it. The sheer strength of the blow tossed an unconscious Ou Hon to the ground, and that could have been his demise if it wasn't for Kan Jou's rallying cry and the sacrifice of Kyuu Kou (one of the Gyoku Hou's strongest fighters). After being overwhelmed by the HQ's numbers the Rai'un ultimately failed in their mission to collect Ou Hon's head and were forced to retreat to their own camp in order to tend to the wound inflicted upon their master Gyou'un. Achievements The Rai'un were among the strongest cavalry units during the Battle at Shukai Plains, and their Ten Spears was certainly the cream of the crop of the Zhao Military. In the past, they have employed their Raigoku tactic successfully against several generals and great generals. Until Ou Hon managed to flee with his life (although gravely injured), the number of targets that have been able to escape the Raigoku, was none. Members Leader Squads Appearance (...) Strength Gyou'un himself handpicked these elite soldiers to be the core of his own army. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Unit Category:Military Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Special Units Category:Gyou’un Army